Seeking Presents
by Disney's Frozen
Summary: It's the Christmas season in the city of Arendelle! Join Anna and Kristoff, with the help of Elsa, seek presents for one another. Pure fluff, Kristanna!


_Hello, fanfiction! This is Disney's Frozen here. I've been on here for quite a while, but I never actually got around to posting anything. By the recommendation of a few people I know on Instagram(I run a fandom account on there ,c:), I finally got around to posting a little fluffy story about my favorite movie- Which happens to be Frozen! I'm a hardcore Kristanna shipper. They're just… ugh. Too cute and fluffy! I love them with all my heart, and I just so decided to write a little one-shot(possibly two-shot) about them! It's pure fluff, because that's what I love to write best. It takes place after the movie._

_Enjoy!_

_Frozen~_

Seeking Presents

The freshly powdered snow glistened in the warm afternoon rays of the sun, reflecting its pristine color against the stark contrast of Arendelle's resident abodes. Christmas was in a week; people were busily bustling around to try to finish up with last minute gifts to their loved ones.

"Elsa! ELSA ELSA EL- oh there you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Anna's exuberant tone rang out through the castle's walls. She skidded to a halt in front of her sister's office area, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Hello Anna. What is the problematic situation now? I am quite busy at the moment, so be diligent with your astounding news." Elsa prodded her sister, giving Anna a questioning glance from behind her mountainous size of paperwork.

"Oh… well you see… it's Christmas in a week, as you know. And I was kind of wondering if you had any ideas… well, or some insight or something, on what I should give to Kristoff. I don't know what to do… I've been thinking about it a lot but I haven't had any clue on what to give him! What would he like? And there's Sven to think about too-"

A smile dawned on Elsa's face as she stated, "Wait, slow down. You tend to ramble a lot. And, why are you asking me of all people? You yourself are the one who knows Kristoff the best. What does he like? What does he like to spend time doing? Ask yourself those questions, Anna. They should at least help a little."

"Well… I still don't know… I'll think about it some more! Bye Elsa!" Anna raced from the room, her ribbons flying like streamers along her dress.

Pondering the situation, Elsa muttered, "What am I going to do with her…"

(line break!)

Anna flew down the elegant stairway, her feet pounding along the empty corridors as vigorously as she possibly could. "_Who knew how much trouble it would be to get Kristoff a present? I've known him since this past summer. Well sure, it's only been approximately six months… but still." _ Her thoughts rang in her head as she headed out of the gates of the castle towards the village laid before her.

People were busily padding about the plazas, laughter ringing high in the overcast air. Everyone was ecstatic for their favorite holiday season to spend with their loved ones.

Multiple shops had various items, but none seemed to catch her wandering eye. The bakery, library, clothing… nothing seemed of interest. Still determined, Anna thoroughly searched each and every possible store she found.

And just like that, there was the item. New, but at a cheap price. _"This is perfect for him! He will for sure love it!"_

(line break!)

Kristoff walked along the trails of the wooded area, the frozen particles consistently cascading onto Sven and himself. It was nearly destined to obscure his form, coming thickly down from the overcast skies.

"Sven, how much longer do you think we have?"

_"Oh I don't know, probably a half hour at most. Who do you think I am, a clock?"_ Kristoff replied for Sven in his goofy reindeer impersonating voice.

Gazing about the vegetation, he stated, "Well you don't have to be so snappy, buddy. Come on, let's get going. I don't want to be out after dark, you should probably know that by now."

Their pace intensified as they neared the gates, the thoughts of running into Anna clear on his mind. She was perfect in every way. Her cheerful, singsong voice, her fair features, everything about her was radiant. _"Thank goodness she lured me from my 'people despising' state." _ Kristoff thought, shuddering at the possibilities of what could have happened if he never agreed to take her on their rigorous journey.

Nearing the stables, Kristoff delivered Sven inside his spacious stall, complete with a load of delectable carrots. "Thanks again buddy, you earned it!"

(line break!)

Racing once again towards her previous location, Anna dashed into Elsa's office, flinging the door open with a loud thud. "WHAT- Anna. Was that necessary?" Elsa questioned, her demeanor amused despite her tone.

"Oh sorry, I was just really excited! I found something for Kristoff and I just wanted to see if you agreed again! I know that you said, "You're the only one who knows him" and blah blah, but still. I want your opinion too!" Anna ranted, her breaths brisk.

"Alright alright, you've explained your case. Show me this item that you have."

Anna grinned, revealing the present to be that of a lute, accompanied with a few sprigs of fresh mistletoe. "I know I got him a lute with the new sled this summer, but, I uh… lost that one… So I was like, 'Hey, let's get another lute!' And mistletoe is just the perfect thing to encourage him in an indirect way, you know? He still hasn't kissed me since that first time, even though I've given him _plenty_ of hints! It's not fair, Elsa!"

Elsa smirked at Anna's venting ways, replying smoothly, "Dear sister, love takes any amount of time. You certainly do not want to rush things, as you know what happened with you know who. Another thing like that… would not end well. I just want you to be happy."

"I know, I'm being watchful of myself now. I've got this!" Anna pumped her fist in the air, turned around, and raced from the scene.

"They still have not kissed? Kristoff needs some prompting…" Elsa mused with a snicker.

(line break!)

_One week later; Christmas Day._

Christmas spirit billowed through the air, enlightening all with its joyful tone. The two sisters of Arendelle were awoken by Kai, and coaxed to beckon downstairs.

"Elsa! Merry Christmas!" Anna stated with a grin, her disheveled hair sticking up in several places.

"Anna, if you are going to meet Kristoff with hair such as that, you may want to go check yourself up. We would want you to look ravishing for the fellow, now would we?" Elsa sarcastically replied, her usual getup in the perfect stature as it always was.

"Oh, yeah, I totally knew that. I'll just go and fix myself up; I guess I wasn't paying much attention…" She giggled back, turning and bounding up the grand staircase with giddiness.

A soft sigh escaped through Elsa's parted lips, her brows furrowed in noticeable frustration. "Your majesty, is everything alright?" Kai asked, his head tilted in slight concern.

"Kristoff and Anna still have not got together."

(line break!)

Kristoff trudged through the snow, his face a mixture of anxiety and excitement. He had it all planned out. First, he would ask Anna to join him on a sleigh ride, they would laugh and chatter, soon followed by reaching a secluded clearing in the forest that his troll family had once showed him. It all came down to facing his growing nerves.

Soon, her slender silhouette was seen flying through the open doors of the castle, her frame decked out in a pure red dress and cape, a white design etched into the fabric. She looked stunning, the snowflakes catching on her bright blue eyes to add to the effect. He already was speechless.

"Hi Kristoff, Merry Christmas!" Anna engulfed him in an embrace, giggling like a child receiving a new toy.

"Hey-y there Anna… Merry Christmas to you too. Say… Do you have any plans for tonight? I was, uh, wondering if you could… well, if you wanted to at least, join me on a sleigh ride…" Kristoff trailed off, mortified already with his lack of obvious speech. _"Only Anna can do this to me." _

Instantaneously the one in question perked up at the offer, jumping up and down in a zealous manner. "Yes! I would love too! We could have a picnic and have loads of fun. Let me go inform Elsa!" Anna replied, turning and flying once again to where her sister was.

(line break!)

"Oh Elsa! I have a question for you!" Anna's energetic tone flowed through the corridors, her strawberry blond braids streaming behind her like multicolored ribbons.

"You are just full of questions so suddenly, are we? What is it?" Elsa urged, her icy eye color searching Anna's face.

"Kristoff invited me to a sleigh ride this evening! Could I go? Please? I will do anything!" Anna pleaded, trying to imitate the best puppy dog face she could muster.

"I suppose you may go. But… on one condition," The older sister replied, a slight grin seeping onto her face. "You must tell me what happened. I want to know details."

Anna nodded, clearly waving the question off, "Oh yeah, sure thing! Thank you, thank you, thank you times a million! I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun, just me, Kristoff, and Sven. We're going to have a picnic, a romantic walk, and then, eventually, I shall persuade him to kiss me with the mistletoe. My plan shall not falter!"

(line break!)

_Later that evening…_

Tightening the halter on Sven, Kristoff muttered, "I sure do hope this will all go according to plan… just my luck, it won't."

_"Don't be so down in the dumps! I'm sure Anna will love it all anyways!"_ Sven replied (By Kristoff, of course).

"I don't know, what if-" He trailed off as the sound of thundering footsteps approached, fast-paced in a steady gait. Abruptly, the door to the polished stables flew open, revealing a heavily breathing Anna. Her cheeks were pierced crimson from the decreasing temperatures, looking almost flustered, but despite that, a wide smile was plastered on her dainty face.

"Hello! I'm all set and ready to go, whenever you are!" She skipped towards the sleigh, pausing to peer inside the intricate work. Kristoff chuckled in reply, heading over towards Sven as he tugged a bag full of supplies.

"Well, let's get started then."

(line break!)

The sleigh plowed through the endless vista of white, the scenery mesmerizing by the faint glow of the pale moon. The illuminating light guided the way of the two individuals, setting a peaceful tone about them.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Anna questioned, excitement flowing through her like adrenaline. She desperately wanted to know.

"Oh, you'll see. It's a quarter of a mile ahead, we should be nearing soon," Kristoff replied, nudging her shoulder with a laugh. "Oh don't be so impatient, it'll be here before you know it!"

Anna fumed, her bottom lip quivering, "But… I want to know now! I'm not patient, I like knowing things."

"Well it looks like your prayers have been answered, because here we are."

An awestruck scene lay before them. The luminous rays of the full moon reached through the delicate branches of the pine trees, casting enough light to enlighten a small clearing. A bubbling creek streamed by, frozen over by the frigid state the weather was at. Snow obscured everything; it was like a winter wonderland.

"Whoa. Where did you find this? It's… beautiful!" Anna exclaimed, eagerly darting out of the sled. Her skirts flew behind her as she leaped, laughing as she nearly stumbled on her, oh-so graceful landing.

An honest smile dawned on Kristoff as he replied, "The trolls took me out here once. They specifically said, 'Share this spot with someone you care deeply about. Just think about it like a present from us!' So, here we are."

Blushing bashfully from the small speech, Anna smiled wholeheartedly, replying, "Well… here's my present to you!"

She pulled out a delicately wrapped present from her hidden bag, placing it in Kristoff's open arms. "Go ahead, open it!" She urged, clearly excited.

He tore through the paper, revealing the present to be… a lute. Confusion struck on his face as he murmured, "Don't I already have one?"

"Oh uh, funny you should mention that. I may have kinda borrowed the other one last week… and I promptly lost it. I was trying to teach myself how to play, to like, I don't know, show off my amazing skills and stuff, but then I put it somewhere and I don't remember where I put it. So! There it is, a brand new lute! And… I also have something else." Anna stated, her face pink from both the cold and the prominent blushing.

Kristoff nodded, turning around before replying, "Well, I'm going to get something real fast too. Hold that thought."

_ 'Perfect,' _Anna thought, quickly removing the plant and folding it gently on the log behind her. As he reproached, she grinned, "On three!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They both simultaneously revealed their presents which… were the same exact objects.

Kristoff immediately grew bright red, stuttering, "Uh, well, I uh, guess we had… the same idea. Well, this was Sven's idea. Haha yeah, it wasn't mine-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot." Anna grinned, tossing the symbolic plant behind her head.

Gladly obliged, Kristoff pulled her close, enclosing Anna in a kiss in which he desperately been hoping for. She encircled her arms around his neck, deepening the passionate kiss that they were both dreaming of since the last one shared.

Drawing backwards, Anna murmured, "You don't know how long I've been hinting at you to do that."

_So! I don't know if I should continue this as a two-shot. I don't know if I have any other ideas…_

_But, what did you think? That ending was a bit rushed in my opinion, but I wanted to finish it tonight and post it. Reviews and/or favorites are sincerely appreciated! Thank you all._

_Frozen~_


End file.
